1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a package structure; more particularly, to a production apparatus for manufacturing a sensor package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional compact camera module (CCM) is almost produced by the chip scale package (CSP) process or the chip on board (COB) process. When the package structure is formed by the CSP process, a glass and a die are fixed to each other via an adhesive (e.g., epoxy resin or silicone). Specifically, after dripping the adhesive (e.g., epoxy resin or silicone) in-between the glass and the die, the adhesive needs a lot of time to solidify by baking. Thus, the die fixed on the glass by the CSP process needs to spend too much time to reduce the capacity of the package structure.
Moreover, the dripping step of the package structure is implemented by utilizing the dripping machine, and then combining the glass and the die with each other by pressing. However, during the said pressing, the adhesive (e.g., epoxy resin or silicone) is pressed to flow radially, and the flow of the adhesive cannot be controlled. Specifically, when the pressing distribution is not uniform, the glass easily has a tilt to the die for generating a package structure problem, which is the glass non-parallel to the die.
Additionally, when the package structure is formed by the COB process, the die is directly combined to the circuit board by wiring, and the package structure formed by the COB process does not have any glass to protect the die, so that the die has a particle pollution problem installing the package structure to the other components (e.g., lens). If the CCM adapts the package structure formed by the COB process, it needs to have a large scale clean room by investing a lot of money for resolving the particle pollution problem, which is generated from the installation of the package structure and the other components.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.